


Carnival Come Back Again

by trinielf82



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another mini fic where the guys come to Trinidad for Carnival. Our Carnival is in March so i was inspired to toss Ty in the glitter zone again :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival Come Back Again

"Hey! Can you take a picture of us?"  
Ty raised a brow at the woman in the colourful green sparkly bikini. “You’re not gonna toss glitter on me are you?”  
He saw his partner roll his eyes at his question, but Ty wasn’t taking any chances this time. Last year he had gotten covered in the shiny dust, when Zane had insisted they take in this Carnival thing. How Zane convinced him to come to Trinidad again for Carnival was a mystery.   
"Ummm…" the woman eyed him like he was nuts "not unless you want me to" she grinned then, brown eyes sparkling with mischief.  
"Hells no!" Ty blurted out. The other women laughed at the look of horror on his face.   
Zane reached across Ty for the camera. “Ignore him, the sun is baking his brain. i’ll take it for you”   
The women struck a pose in their various costumes.   
"Thanks!" the lady in green smiled as she retrieved her camera from Zane. "We’ll save a wine for you guys if we see you again on the road" she said winking.  
Zane grinned “Sure”  
Ty frowned “What the hell are you doing?”  
Zane shrugged “It’s Carnival Ty, there’s fun to be had. Dancing on scantily clad women kinda fun”  
Ty narrowed his eyes at Zane “Who says you’re gonna be dancing on anyone but me?” he moved in closer to his partner, grabbing the front of his tshirt and hauling him close. Zane licked his lips and Ty’s eyes immediately zeroed in on his mouth.   
"Ooooh are they gonna kiss?" a female voice whispered loudly from behind them.   
"Or fight? another voice piped up  
"Or both?" the first voice asked, sounding a bit too excited for Ty’s liking.  
Ty sighed and shot a look at the ladies who were still standing there staring at them.   
"Uhh thanks again for the photo" Green Bikini said hurriedly. "And don’t get mad at tall, dark and hot ok? So you know..just kiss and make up!"   
The ladies giggled and began walking down the street to join the rest of the revellers.   
"You’re attracting too much attention" Ty grumbled "Stop being hot!"  
Zane laughed out loud “Me? Did you miss the woman who literally walked into another person because she caught sight of you?”   
"I knew this was a bad idea! God dammit how did you talk me into this?"  
Zane wiggled his brows “Oh i think we both know how”   
"Shut up"


End file.
